A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system. For example, a DAS can extend coverage to areas of traditionally low signal coverage within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. Cellular communication systems can include the capability to provide data services via a DAS. In locations with a higher density of wireless devices, such as stadiums, sport arenas, or similar venues, the signal capacity needed to provide signal coverage to different physical areas can change over time. Providing extra signal capacity to supply the maximum capacity to each section in a location with varying numbers of wireless devices or other mobile units can be associated with prohibitively high costs.
Systems that can connect one or more base stations to one or more DAS's to distribute signal capacity adaptively are therefore desirable.